Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Adelaide Luciani
---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes, they are a shade. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 88. 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Despite their high natural potential, they are not very knowledgeable regarding their ability due to the biases and prejudices that have kept them back from learning more. They only know about reading shadow vapor. They are a recent manifest. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Mother: Vanisher Father: Mesmer 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Adelaide is very bad at such things; she is more accustomed to the things noble elves know rather than what the lower classes do. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' Fairly good. *'Alchemy' She's good enough to pass the class, and the mentor is ok with her as a student. *'Elementalism' Fairly good. *'Elvin History' Hates it to the core because it is very boring. *'Metaphysics' Struggles in this subject even more than the universe. Barely passes every year. *'Multispecial Studies' She's very interested in the ways of the other species who roam the earth along with elves. Especially humans. *'Physical Education' Can't do much; is very bad. Could be good if she tried. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Has high potential, but doesn't know a thing. 1/2 wants to learn and 1/2 doesn't. *'The Universe' Adelaide doesn't have the best memory, and thus struggles in this subject. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I